Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible display (e.g., a television, a mobile device, a tablet, and so on).
Discussion of the Related Art
A flexible display refers to a display that is thin like paper and can be bent or rolled up without damage through a flexible substrate. Technologies for implementing flexible displays include LCD technology using liquid crystals and OLED technology using organic luminous materials.
However, the LCD technology has difficulty in securing flexibility as it requires a backlight unit, and therefore has limited bendability. On the other hand, the OLED technology can secure relatively high flexibility because it does not require a backlight and the OLED is made of an organic material. Thus, the OLED technology is regarded as the most suitable technology for implementing a flexible display.
The OLED-type flexible display has the same basic structure as a typical OLED display, but is distinct in that it uses polyimide, which is a plastic, rather than glass, as a substrate material. Polyimide is a polymer material with excellent resilience and high impact resistance. Polyimide in a liquid state can be cooled into a thin film. That is, since a flexible plastic substrate is used instead of a typical rigid glass substrate, it is thin, light, and free to bend.
As flexible display technology develops, it has been applied to mobile devices which have a small display screen in many cases, and only recently a rollable TV, which is capable of rolling up a large screen, has emerged.
However, there has not been a discussion on UX/UI technology for user convenience, which is required in flexible TVs, assuming a case where flexible technology is incorporated into a smart TV equipped with functions such as speech recognition and various operating systems (OSs).
Further, according to the related art, issues of power consumption reduction and deterioration in image quality, which need to be addressed for flexible TVs, have not been addressed.